Implementing rescue operations typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Typical rescue operations are unable to locate individuals that are not visible and typically involve an unreliable process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.